Sasuke, Naruto et deux chevaux… égale dix !
by Elowlie
Summary: Naruto en a mare de cet Uchiwa et de ses grands airs... Lui aussi il est doué ! Et il va lui prouver... ou pas... UA.


Petit One Shot spécialement écrit pour cette belle... euh... grise ! journée du 12novembre en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'une amie, bon anniversaire ma belle !

* * *

**Sasuke, Naruto et deux chevaux… égale dix ! Ou « On est doué ou on ne l'est pas ! »**

Naruto fulminait une fois de plus dans son coin… Il n'y en avait que pour lui ! Elles passaient leur temps à lui courir après en espérant de rien rater du moindre de ses faits et gestes… « Sasuke par-ci, Sasuke par-là… Ooooh, Sasuuukeee… que tu es fort !… ». Et le blond en avait plus qu'assez de ce phénomène de foire alors que lui était toujours rejeté ou même carrément ignoré… Oui, oui ! Phénomène de foire ! C'est tout ce que cet Uchiwa mérite !

Tandis que le blondinet boudait rageusement contre un arbre, le brun tentait désespérément de se défaire de cette bande de folles furieuses qui ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle…

-Je dois y aller, laissez-moi passer.

-Oooooh… Saasuuuukeee… Pas déjàààà.. ?

Et il s'éloignait d'un pas décidé alors que derrière lui l'attroupement se reformait en un cercle où les commérages allaient bon train.

-Il parait qu'il s'entraîne pour le prochain concours de saut d'obstacles…

-Il est tellement douéééé…

-Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui va gagner !

-…

Naruto n'écoutait déjà plus. Il regardait Sasuke s'éloigner.

Tout d'un coup, comme s'il venait d'être piqué par une abeille, il se redressa, et, brandissant son poing, emplit de détermination, il s'adressa fortement aux filles devant lui.

-Ce type ne vaut rien ! Et je vais vous le prouver ! C'est MOI qui remporterais ce concours ! Vous verrez !..

-Causes toujours, oui…

-Minable.

Et elles reprirent tout aussi rapidement le sujet de leur conversation favorite, laissant un Naruto figé sur place et complètement déconfit. D'un geste rageur et donna un coup de pied dans l'arbre et pointa le groupe du doigt plus confiant que jamais.

-Je vous prouverais ce que je vaux ! Et vous serez bien obligé de reconnaître ma valeur ! Car je suis Naruto Uzumaki !

-… ?

Et il partit en courant dans la direction empreinte par son camarade bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

XxXxX

Sasuke était en train de brosser son cheval, un magnifique étalon noir au même regard impénétrable que son propriétaire, quand un fracas se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Idiiooooot… ! Avanceuuuh… !

Et le brun ne voulut absolument pas se retourner, de peur d'être remarqué et harponné.

-Hey Sas'ke !

Trop tard, l'abruti blond se dirigeait vers lui, enfin, il essayait, traînant derrière lui un cheval d'un doux caramel.

-Tu as un cheval, crétin ?

-Hey ! Ne m'appelles pas « crétin » ! BAkaaa… !

-Je t'appelle comme je veux Usuratonkachi…

-BAkA BAkA BAkA….

Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de garder son calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, abruti ?

-Rien du tout, je suis ici pour m'entraîner.

-T'entraîner ? Toi ? Tu ne sais même pas faire avancer ton abruti de cheval.

-Hey ! Ne parles pas comme ça de Râmen ! C'est le meilleur de tous les chevaux, et c'est avec lui que je compte bien te battre lors du concours de sauts !

A l'entente du nom de l'animal, le taciturne manqua de s'étouffer tandis que sa monture émit un son très proche du ricanement. Naruto qui voyait déjà rouge, explosa alors.

-Mais il se moque de moi en plus ! Tu vas voir espèce de canasson ! Râmen ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi !

Et l'étalon de hennir de plus belle.

-Kusanagi a beaucoup trop de classe pour ne serait-ce que penser se mesurer à cette chose que tu appelles un cheval.

-…

Naruto, fulminant, attrapa alors son cure sabots afin d'entreprendre le pansage de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Il passa derrière la bête qui ne semblait pas voir cette action du même œil que lui, et lui envoya un coup de sabot bien placé qui fit se rouler au sol le blondinet, qui, le visage tout bouffit, se mordait les lèvres pour garder pour lui un cri de douleur, se tenant l'entrejambe et roulant sur lui-même.

-Je vois que tu es un grand expert… U-SU-RA-TON-KA-CHI.

XxXxX

Sasuke venait de finir de sangler sa selle à son cheval et vérifiait méthodiquement ses étriers. Tout semblait être en ordre, alors il mis sa bombe avant de monter Kusanagi, dans un geste qui montrait à lui seul toute son expérience, puis il partit au pas.

-Hey ! Sas'ke ! Où vas-tu ? Les obstacles ne sont pas dans cette direction, baka !

-C'est vrai, mais c'est dans cette direction que je m'éloignerais le plus de toi, teme !

-Ne m'appelles pas « teme », BAKA !

Et dans un geste rageur, il mit sa propre bombe sur sa tête avant de placer son pied dans l'étrier et… de s'étaler de tout son long au sol.

-'Chier… !

-De plus en plus expert à ce que je vois.

La selle de Naruto venait de glisser sur les flancs de sa monture, et c'est en râlant de plus belle qu'il l'a remit en place et que, cette fois-ci, il vérifia son ajustement avant de remonter et de partir à la suite de l'Uchiwa qui venait d'entamer un trot.

-Attends !

-Hn.

Loin de ralentir l'allure, Sasuke filait vers la forêt qui bordait les alentours. Passant à un trot plus soutenu, il s'y enfonça, tentant de semer le blond, qui lui, avait l'air d'avoir plus emballé Ramen qu'autre chose et avait du mal à se tenir correctement en place sur celui-ci. Néanmoins il se rapprochait et le brun décida donc qu'il était temps de passer au galop.

-Sas'ke ! Attend !

Le crétin était coriace malgré ses méthodes bien maladroites et il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

-Merde !

Non loin de lui, le ténébreux venait d'apercevoir un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans sa course folle. Une grosse racine sortait du sol tout juste avant un gros trou dans le chemin de terre qui, lui-même, était succédé d'une branche basse. Trop tard pour dévier sa trajectoire, il allait trop vite pour ça. Tant pis, il passerait, après tout il n'existait aucun obstacle qui puisse arrêter un Uchiwa. Et c'est avec succès qu'il le passa et entra dans une petite clairière, prêt à tracer la route, mais un grand bruit se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Il stoppa sa cavalcade et fit demi-tour.

Naruto n'avait pas eu autant de chance que Sasuke, n'ayant surtout pas la même dextérité que ce dernier. Il avait, certes, réussit à passer la racine et le trou, mais pas la branche basse qu'il s'était pris de plein fouet parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'esquiver à temps.

Les deux chevaux, énervés par l'incident, se défoulaient dans l'herbe verte qu'offrait la petite étendue qui se trouvait nichée au cœur du bois. Sasuke lui, tentait de relever un Naruto plutôt sonné qui n'aurait rien de plus qu'une grosse bosse sur sa caboche d'entêté le lendemain, son casque ayant fait son office et sa tête étant plus dur que le bois.

Titubant, ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers l'arbre unique qui trônait fièrement au centre de ce cercle d'herbe raz. Arrivés à son pied, Naruto retira sa bombe et s'affala d'un coup contre son tronc, entraînant avec lui le brun qui parut subitement inquiet.

-Hey ! Ne t'évanouis pas crétin !

-Qui tu appelles « crétin » ? Teme…

Mais la voix du blond ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa force vocale et il s'écroula sur le coté. Sasuke n'avait eu que le temps de se décaler pour que son ami ne tombe pas au sol et maintenant il se retrouvait dos à l'arbre, la tête de Naruto sur ses genoux. Il s'était évanouit, le contrecoup peut-être. Cette position était gênante pour lui, mais n'osait pas bouger pour se dégager et regardait juste l'endormit en le détaillant. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient doux au touché et ses traits avaient quelque-chose de délicat… Voilà qu'il délirait… L'autre abruti se prenait une branche en pleine tête et c'était lui, Uchiwa Sasuke, qui divaguait !

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas détourner les yeux de cette vision. Naruto avait l'air si calme comme ça… Et sans savoir pourquoi il laissa glisser son pouce sur les lèvres rosées de son compagnon. Il ne voyait plus qu'elles… Tentantes… Attirantes… Dans un mouvement échappant à son contrôle, il se pencha jusqu'à les frôler délicatement des siennes, recueillant le souffle du blond qui se mêlait au sien. Alors il déposa un baisé furtif avant de reculer, mais une main l'en empêcha. Le blond était conscient et venait d'ouvrir les yeux, plongeant son regard bleu dans l'abîme de ceux du brun qui semblait soudain comme prit en faute et rougissait, l'embarras étant plus que visible sur son visage. Naruto le maintenant toujours fermement au-dessus de lui.

-Tu… Tu faisais semblant ?…

-Héhé… Non, je crois que je suis vraiment tombé dans les pommes… Mais un court instant…

-Il fallait bouger alors, teme !

-C'est ce que j'allais faire, mais à ce moment là j'ai senti quelque-chose sur ma bouche et j'ai voulu en savoir plus… Je ne suis pas déçu…

Et il s'empara des lèvres de Sasuke qui restait interdit et essayait encore d'assimiler ce qui se passait quand il sentit une légère humidité, alors il entrouvrit la bouche et céda le passage à la langue qui le taquinait. Il ne savait plus où il était, une vague de chaleur le gagnait, et, cédant à une pulsion, il approfondit l'échange tout en faisant glisser sa main gauche le long du torse du blond pour atteindre l'extrémité de son pull et passer en dessous, caressant le torse doré qui se dévoilait à lui.

Il abandonna les lèvres de Naruto qui émit un petit gémissement quand il sentit la langue du brun tracer un sillon le long de son cou et lentement faire glisser sa tête blonde de ses genoux pour la déposer à terre et reprendre son chemin sur un pectoral dénudé.

A quatre pattes, en sens inverse du blondinet couché à coté de lui, Sasuke descendait de plus en plus, soulignant chaque muscle de coups de langue, baisers ou suçons tout en continuant de caresser ses flancs avant de diriger ses doigts vers la taille et de les laisser couler le long de la ceinture qu'il défit, faisant sauter dans son élan le bouton et la fermeture, libérant le pantalon, qu'il fit glisser jusqu'aux bas des cuisses de Naruto, et son sexe déjà bien gonflé par l'excitation.

Sasuke faisait toujours descendre sa langue, atteignant la base du sexe dressé devant lui, léchant sa base, puis sa longueur, appuyant un peu plus sur le bout avant de glisser de l'autre coté, passant sur les bourses, et, poussé par les gémissements répétés du blond, s'arrêtant sur son intimité, tournant autour ou s'immisçant à son entrée.

Naruto haletait, sa propre langue jouant sur ses lèvres, dévoilant par moment ses dents blanches. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il décala son buste de quelques centimètres afin de se placer sous les fesses du brun qui s'activait toujours. Défit les vêtements qui le gênaient et s'empara sans attendre du membre qui se tendait fièrement devant son nez.

XxXxX

Le soleil était si bas dans le ciel que les nuages se teintaient de rose et orangé. Les chevaux s'étaient calmés et broutaient paisiblement. Au centre de la clairière, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans l'arbre, alors qu'en dessous d'eux, éparpillés entre les racines de celui-ci, se trouvaient vêtements, bottes et bombes qui avaient été retirés à la hâte par leurs propriétaires.

Des halètements mêlés de soupirs étaient entrecoupés par des gémissements qui s'accordaient au rythme des vas et viens de Sasuke en Naruto, la tête enfouit dans son cou et le torse collé à son dos, il le maintenait, de son bras gauche autour de sa taille, tout contre lui, caressant de son autre main le membre tendu de son compagnon qui plaquait ses paumes contre l'écorce de l'arbre, tentant ainsi de se maintenir en position et profiter au maximum des mouvements souples, et pourtant secs et précis, du brun qui ne manquait pas d'allait percuter le point sensible du blondinet. Il était tremblant et ne sentait plus ni ses jambes, ni ses bras tant le plaisir était ardent et le prenait tout entier.

-Sas… ske… Je… vi…

Et dans un râle plus fort que les autres, il fut parcourut de spasmes et se répandit dans l'herbe tendre.

-Humm… Naruto…

Les soubresauts qui s'étaient répercutés dans tout son corps avaient eu pour effet d'achever l'Uchiwa qui ne tint plus et se relâcha à son tour, serrant le corps épuisé de son ami un peu plus fort contre lui, l'entraînant doucement au sol où le blond se retourna pour se blottir confortablement au creux des bras du brun.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, à tel point que les premières étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Naruto fronça le nez, quelque-chose le dérangeait.

-Dis, Sas'ke ?

-Hn ?

-Combien de personnes devaient participer au cours de saut aujourd'hui ?

-Normalement, juste moi.

Le blond gloussa en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Héhé… Alors j'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente.

-Hn… La prof'…

-On va se faire tuer. Elle doit être furieuse.

-Ca va lui passer, elle a certainement dû aller faire un tour avec Forum pour se défouler.

-Oui… On lui apportera un gâteau au chocolat demain…

Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur Naruto qui se pelotonnait encore un peu plus contre lui.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que leurs oreilles siffleraient toute la soirée après ça…


End file.
